


Snowed In

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne and Megamind might be stuck in the Lair for the day, but that's not necessarily a bad thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually prompted by an anon on tumblr maybe two years ago, but it got lost in my WiP folder with all the rest. I found it yesterday and I figured- why not post? :3

Out the high, dusty windows of the lair, the only thing Roxanne could see was swirling white like a billion dandelions gone to seed at once. She wrapped her hands around her mug to warm them and Megamind sprawled onto the couch next to her, happily demolishing a colorfully sprinkled donut.

“We're not getting out of here today, are we?” she murmured, her eyes still fixed on the windows, on her limited view of the storm.

“It's unlikely,” he answered, shuffling a shy inch closer. “The city doesn't pre-oritize plowing this area, and the brainbots are too busy helping around the city to dig us out.”

Roxanne curled up against his side, humming to herself. “I'm sure Wayne would dig us out if I called him, if things are that dire...”

“No,” he wrapped an arm around her and a bit of the old mischief crept into his expression. “No, no, no. I don't think I want mister-former-goody-two-shoes interfering with my schemes for the day...”

She arched an eyebrow. “Schemes including cocoa and cookies?”

“And keeping you firmly in my clutches, of course.”

“Oh, you _fiend_ ,” she murmured, and kissed him.


End file.
